Baking It
by rockpaperscissorslizardrock
Summary: Everything has changed. Except for Amy's love of doughnuts...and all things pastry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey! I know a lot of you are probably still mad about the way "The Back Porch" ended. Don't worry! I'm still working on part 2, but this is a little something I couldn't help but delve into in the mean time! Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

><p>I remember the day I had to watch her get married.<p>

Never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life. She was… luminous. Radiant. The ivory dress she wore was simple, with lace accents and no sleeves. Her hair was curled into large ringlets that came together like a maze of vines down her neck; rendering her some kind of woodland princess. But it was only when I watched her cry as she read her vows that I whimpered. That was the only part where I…felt something. Is that mean? Probably. Anyway, by that point, we'd gotten to a place in our friendship where I could actually attend this wedding. You know…the Karma and Liam wedding. The one thing that would pretty much solidify any hope I could have of…never mind. I have to say, my favorite part—and I know for sure this is mean—is when she was so caught up in her sobbing that she didn't repeat the last part of what the offiiciant said, about promising lifetime of love to Liam. It was an honest mistake. She was blubbering so much, I'm honestly surprised she even got that far. But if there's one part I'm glad she missed…that's the one. And I know That doesn't sound like a best friend thing to say...and that's cause it's not. I was in God damn love and it fucked me up. Bad. made me change the type of friend I was.

The funny thing is, people think the key to a long lasting relationship is to build it on a foundation of friendship. Bullshit. Falling in love with your best friend is— is the absolute fucking worst. Wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy; not even Lauren. It was like every single emotion contradicted the last one. I was way too young for that shit. And even when we stopped lying and "broke up", I really missed pretending to be Karma's girlfriend...the handholding, the scheming, the freedom to touch her in public…of course...The feel of her lips on mine may or may not have been worth the whole ordeal.  
>But the next part? The one where she spoke to me every day about how she almost lost it to Liam? Where she went on and on about how good it felt to have her first boyfriend? Where she asked me about me and I…had nothing to say…?<br>That part fucking blew.

* * *

><p>"What's making you think of all this, Amy?" Shane crosses his arms impatiently.<br>"Seriously. No one cares." Lauren absently rolls a pad of dough.  
>"Not what I meant." Shane rolls his eyes.<br>"What do you _think_ made me think of this? She calls years after moving away with Liam…years of silence by the way… expecting me to be excited to make this anniversary cake for her?"  
>"Amy. You have Reagan now…why does any of this matter?" Shane asks.<br>"I feel like you guys have forgotten exactly how close Karma and I were. "  
>"What I remember is how she used to play with your feelings," Shane continues, cocking a brow.<br>Lauren nods along in agreement.  
>"No…no she didn't. That's just how we were."<br>"_Please_ Amy. She constantly used to check you out." Lauren responded.  
>"That was an act."<br>"She would straight up stare at your boobs…and make sure you see her doing it."  
>I frown. "Ok. A: You guys are exaggerating and B: she's just a good actress. Remember, we had to convince the whole school."<br>"Uh I was talking about how she would 'act' during your movie nights." Lauren interjects, "at home."  
>"Alone." Shane lifts his brows as punctuation to their point.<br>I look from Lauren to Shane and finally shake my head."You're just trying to start shit…like you always do."  
>Shane dramatically back pedals, "Just...don't let her do what she always does. You're already all riled up at the prospect of seeing her.—"<p>

"—I am NOT!—"

"—Remember you and Reagan have 6 good years in. You're young, Karma's parents invested in this bakery with you-based on your unhealthy doughnut fetish-and look at everything you've done with it! Don't go all Karmaniac and throw it away when she bats her lashes at you."  
>"Seriously. Even I'm impressed at how this place has grown. And I refuse to put my awesome position in jeopardy for that red-headed demon." Lauren declares.<br>"It's not like that anymore. And…and even when it was, I am not some completely different person when Karma's around." I say defensively, as I begin to feel insulted.  
>Shane and Lauren exchange a look.<br>"Fuck you. Both." I grab a pan of rolled dough and throw it in an oven.  
>"Look. We're just trying to protect you from the spineless piece of shit you become around her." Lauren says sweetly.<br>"Jesus Lauren."

"What?"

"Maybe...back then I...y'know...did some stuff I didn't particularly agree with...to make her happy, but… I'm a grown ass woman now. The Amy of yesteryear would have never been able to do everything you yourselves said I accomplished. And the Amy of today will never go back, okay?"  
>"Ok," Shane shrugs.<br>Lauren scoffs, mumbles something about my usage of the word 'yesteryear' and leaves the room. Unconvinced.  
>Shane watches her leave and comes in closer to me.<br>"Sorry. I sometimes forget how intense she gets. You have to understand, this has been the topic of our late night chats so we're a bit riled up too."  
>I roll my eyes and smile. I knew I shouldn't've let them share a room.<br>"That's all you guys do, huh? Gossip all night like a bunch of giggling-"  
>"Look. Don't go getting all jealous, Amy. Had you not chosen the master bedroom across the hall, this could have been a very different situation..."<br>I cackle, "It's my house Shane!"  
>"Yeah but who buys a house at 20?" He smiles.<br>"Someone who's done very well for themselves" the voice seeps into the room like a haunting fog. And I freeze because I don't have to turn to see who it is. I'd know that melodic tone anywhere. Sexy and adorable. Accusatory and innocent. Just like, _constantly_ sultry.  
>"Karma," I basically exhale the name.<p>

Have you ever played in the ocean? In the beginning it's all fun and games, right? The wave coming your way looks like something to hop over and laugh about later. But then, just as you think you've made your way around it, it swallows you up, bends you in half, and leaves you wondering how you survived.  
>That was what it felt like to lock eyes with Karma. Three years. That's how long it had been. And fuck me if she wasn't even MORE beautiful. It made me angry. I glared at her. But she reciprocated with this warmth…like she couldn't help but love me…like she walked over to me under some kind of spell… like the she'd been waiting three years to hug me.<br>I blinked as we pulled away.  
>"You're not going to hug me back?" She smiled sadly.<br>I stared back at her. "I mean...what the fuck Karma?"


	2. Chapter 2

I can hear a bellowing "Oh Shit!" from Lauren, and a squawking "She tried it!" from Shane.

I know there are only two of them, but I promise you they can sound like an entire audience sometimes. I'd like to tell them to shut fuck up, but everything's gone out of focus. Everything, except for these forest-green orbs staring back at me.

"_What?_" Karma whispers, convinced that she didn't hear me.

Words are coming out of my mouth that I don't have time to filter.

"You can't honestly expect me to be happy to see you?"

Karma frowns.

"You never called back, Karma…I left you messages. I wrote you texts…for months. You were my best friend—"  
>"Were?" Her eyes glaze over.<br>"Come on." I am stoic. Her sadness is familiar, but doesn't do what it used to to me. "You ended this. I had no choice but to forget about—"  
>"Don't say that, Amy. Please don't say that." She catches her breath. "You are…"<p>

There is a pause. A very pregnant pause in which I'm sure all of us, including Lauren and Shane— who had, by the way, pulled up some chairs and poured tea—stopped blinking.

"Right." Karma finally blinks back the tears that never had the nerve to fall, "You're right, Amy. I've...been a terrible friend." She laughs a little. "You must think I'm some kind of asshole waltzing in here and pretending like nothing's happened."  
>"A little, yeah." Lauren interjects. Karma glances back at her and continues,<br>"I have to be honest, I didn't think the time apart would change a thing. I guess because it hasn't for me… I constantly think about you. When I first moved to New York, I kept telling myself I'd call you back the next week. Next week turned into next month…then I just got embarrassed at how much time had passed. And the more it did, the harder it was to call you back."

I cross my arms in response.

"I know," She giggles nervously. "It's lame…and it's no excuse. But it's true."  
>"That's Bullshit, Karma. That does not explain three fucking years. Three years! We were inseparable since kindergarten…couldn't go a few <em>hours<em> ever without hearing from one another…and now this?"  
>She shakes her head and shrugs with a half smile.<br>"There's something else." I say.

She blinks and it's the first time she's looked away from me. Suddenly perking up, she changes the subject. "I want to hear about all this!" She says gesturing to the bakery around her.

"You must hear about it from your mom and dad."  
>"Well—"<br>"Nope wait. You've been ignoring them too," I hiss.  
>"Daaaaamn!" Shane yells from across the room.<p>

He and Lauren are hooting with their hands over their mouths; having a great time, and I suspect brimming with pride at my surliness.  
>Karma nods and bites her bottom lip. "Yeah. They um…they've been a little more forgiving than you though."<br>"Well Karma, they have to be. They're your parents." I start walking towards the counter. "The idea of you trying to make your own life without their help makes sense. But imagine how it felt to know that you didn't need me...your supposed 'soul mate'…In what world would it make sense for me to be forgiving?" I sigh, "Honestly, I'm only taking on this project as a favor to your parents. I haven't told them anything …so they think we're fine…"

Karma comes to my side and takes my hand tenderly,  
>"Can't we be fine?"<br>I snatch it back. "It's not that easy anymore, ok?"  
>"Yeah," She nods sadly.<br>There's a pang in my chest. There it is. I was waiting for this feeling to return; Sympathy.  
>"Look." I bite my lip now. "I'm not saying…I'm not saying we can't work together. I'm not even saying we can't be friends—"<br>She beams at me.  
>"—Eventually. But you have to give me time, and at some point…an explanation ."<br>She comes in close for another excited hug.  
>"I will," She whispers in my ear. "I promise. It'll all make sense soon."<p>

Before she lets go, Lauren and Shane leave the room; audibly disgusted. AsKarma notices their absence, she is suddenly relaxed. She pulls away and looks deep into my eyes, still holding my arms.  
>"God Amy. I love you so much."<br>I look down and exhale. The heat is rushing to my cheeks and I hate myself for blushing…because I know just how she loves me, but I can't stop my body from reacting in a way I told myself to forget.  
>"I wrote you Every. Day. But…never mailed a letter. I even transferred them to email…but they're all in my drafts folder. I missed you so bad..." She trails off.<br>_Keep it cool, Amy. Ice cold._  
>I back away and take the pan of dough I'd put into the oven out and rest it on the counter.<br>"You've uh…got a funny way of showing it."  
>She laughs nervously. "Let me take you out. We'll have dinner. Just me and you and we can finally…talk."<br>"No!" Lauren yells matter-of-factly from the back.  
>Karma rolls her eyes and ignores her. "Are you free tonight?"<br>"No!" Lauren yells again. I shrug.  
>"Um…tomorrow?"<br>"She's not free. She's not available….to you...ever." Lauren suddenly appears and leans on a doorframe.

I sigh, exhausted. "She's right. We should…keep this light. Make sure no one gets hurt."  
>"<em>You<em> Amy. Make sure _you_ don't get hurt. You're the only one who _ever_ gets hurt." Lauren quirks a brow, glaring at Karma.  
>"I've been hurt too, Lauren." The darker haired girl is getting fed up; I can tell because her nostrils flare. At the sight, a familiar the stripe of heat from my chest to my belly button returns. <em>Fuck<em>.  
>"Oh really?" Lauren steps forward.<br>"Yes—"  
>"Oh! You mean when your not-yet boyfriend and the best friend you betrayed slept together after they got shtifaced when you broke both of their hearts, Karma?! Are you fucking kidding me?"<br>"Excuse me?" Karma's approaching Lauren now.  
>"You heard me. Are. You. <em>Fucking<em>. Kidding. Me. Do you not see how you—"  
>"Okay." I stand between them. "That's enough."<br>"I should go." Karma growls at Lauren, then turns to me and smiles weakly.  
>I nod, "I'll see you tomorrow, Karma. Me, you, Liam, and your parents have a planning meeting; don't forget."<br>Karma grins widely as she leaves, "Yup."

The bell on the front door jangles and I know she's gone.  
>"Jesus Christ Lauren!" I turn to her and I can't help but laugh.<br>"What?...Too much?"  
>I smile lovingly at her.<br>She catches me and smirks a little, "Fuck you" she whispers bashfully.  
>"It's alive! ," Shane appears and hugs her from behind.<br>"Off." She barks.  
>He scurries over to me.<br>"And where were you my knight in shining armor?" I ask.  
>"Where I belong. Behind Queen bee here." He nods towards the blonde and we all head upstairs for the night.<p>

The bakery takes up the bottom floor of our brownstone. The rest is home. The second floor—the main floor—houses the living room, dining room, and our bedrooms. The top floor holds two guest rooms and a second bathroom. I remember when it was just light wood floors and open brick walls... I wasn't particularly impressed, but Shane started clapping the day we found it on our apartment hunt. After a year of making our mark in every room, and finally allowing Lauren move in, it suddenly became a home. Floor to ceiling bookshelves, area rugs, beautifully painted walls…we had fun.  
>Shane pours three glasses of Moscato and we all collapse on the couch.<p>

"Sooo, what time should we show up for this meeting tomorrow?" He asks flipping on the television.  
>"No. You guys are not coming." I warn. "I won't need my freaking entourage there."<br>"I think of us more as the Kelly and Michelle to your Beyoncé..." Shane mumbles.  
>"Do you see how quickly you broke today though, Amy? You were good in the beginning—"<br>"Real good. I was impressed and aroused." Shane smirks.  
>Lauren turns quickly to him, "Ew<em>.<em>" Then back to me, " …. Amy, you were amazing. You were…well, _me_. But then, the second—the second—she bats her eyes, just like I said—"  
>"Wait a minute." I turn off the TV and look to them. "Have either of you ever had a best friend? Like, a <em>real<em> best friend." The question feels more like a plea.  
>They look at me blankly.<p>

"Have either of you ever loved somebody?"  
>More vacant stares.<br>"Ok. Well…imagine what it would be like if you felt both of those things in one person…she's like my family—"  
>"Gross."<br>"Incest is not best."  
>"—As in, I can't just stop loving her—even as a friend…that doesn't just go away; even after three years of silence. I don't want to hurt her and I don't think I want to be with her—"<br>"You sure?"  
>"Shut up. I <em>don't<em> want to be with her. But I'll always care. I know what I want, and I already have it with Reagan. I'm good, guys. I really appreciate your help, but I'm good."  
>They both shrug with raised brows as I finish my wine and head for bed. I get to my room and before the TV is turned on again, I hear a faint, "She's not good," which I know they've said it in unison.<br>I also know  
>They're right.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day's meeting was held in the Ashcroft's restaurant, (the one the food truck had evolved into) an hour before it was to open for dinner. Would you believe there was a month long waiting list for reservations? Anyway, I ran it by Shane and Lauren and the only way they were going to let me attend without them was if I brought Reagan. I wasn't opposed; much better bodyguard if you ask me.<p>

That night, the maitre d' let us in and led us towards a booth in the back where Karma's parents sat with Liam.  
>"Oh Amy!" Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft came bounding towards me with tears in their eyes. They hugged me intensely.<br>Reagan's eyes widen.  
>Mine too; those two squeeze so tight.<p>

"We missed you," They smile as they pull away.  
>"You saw me yesterday..." I say under my breath.<br>Then they turn to my girlfriend, "Reagan! You look beautiful!" They embrace her just as tightly. She looks to me incredulously and I have to stifle a laugh.  
>Liam rises and politely gives me a hug. "How've you been?"<br>"Good," I smile back. "Good."  
>"Reagan," He hugs her too. "You guys look amazing. I'm sure we'll be gearing up for you two to have one of these soon, huh?"<br>"What? A planning meeting? Or an anniversary?" Reagan smirks. "We've had about 6 of those already."

The Ashcrofts laugh, "Come girls, sit. Karma's on her way." The Ashcrofts pull Reagan to the seat between themselves and Liam, eager to shower her with questions. Liam gestures for me to come sit on his other side at the end of the booth, where there's room for Reagan to come sit by me later.  
>"No, not an anniversary," Liam continues. "A wedding!"<br>"Oh _noooooooo_. No no no no no no no no no no no." Reagan shakes her head. "Nooo."  
>"I'm hearing maybe." I raise my brows sarcastically.<br>The Ashcrofts turn to Reagan and begin to vehemently corroborate her opposition to marriage. "We get it," I hear them say kindly.  
>Liam turns to me, "Um...so how's Shane?"<br>I shake my head and carefully say, "I think you already know, Liam. You've been as big of a douche to him as Karma's been to me."  
>"It's true," He furrows his brows and sighs. "I feel terrible."<br>"What're you g—" I start to say something. Some kind of question—but who the fuck can think with this vision coming towards us. Karma's floated into the room wearing a white two-piece outfit that seems to have been painted on... the top has long sleeves and a high collar. The skirt barely comes to the middle of her thigh and there's a sliver of mid-drift making an appearance where it doesn't meet with her top. Her auburn hair is in what she knows to be my favorite style for her; parted straight down the middle and slicked back into a long ponytail down her back. Her beautiful fucking face on display; everything about it reminded me of glowing embers. And I wish I could look away. I do. Because I can feel Reagan watching me gawk at her. But come on. She was stunning. _Everyone_ was staring.

"Karma,"  
>I thought I'd let it escape my lips, but no, it was Liam calling her lustfully. As long as it's not me…or her parents…that'd be weird…Or I guess Reagan either…that'd be even more weird. Technically Liam's pretty much the only one who really could've said her name like <em>that<em>...in public at least. But nevermind who was lusting after Karma. Let's talk about who Karma was lusting after—and I'd love to say that I meant "looking at" because it would leave me a lot less confused; but it just isn't true. She wasn't just _looking at _this person. I say this with certainty because the person was me.

I had to be imagining this, right? Making this up in the part of my mind that still somehow wanted Karma to want me, a part of my mind that I had politely told to die. But no. This wasn't in my head.  
>Her ridiculously long lashes and emerald eyes caught mine like prey, like I was hers. Her perfect teeth shining a half moon in my face…she never really could manage a small smile…<em>then<em> she says,  
>"Hi pretty girl," not unlocking her eyes from mine while Liam approaches.<br>As I search for a suitable response, something where I don't blurt out how much she resembles an angel, I hear Reagan snarl somewhere in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

You see, Reagan's supposed to come sit by me, where there's plenty of space; and Karma should take her place by Liam…

But after he takes her coat, Karma makes a beeline towards me.  
>She squeezes in beside me, and smiles at my terrified expression.<p>

"I _said_ hi, Pretty Girl," she repeats.  
>"No," I mumble shaking my head as I try not to look her up and down. "No I don't think you're supposed to sit here,"<br>She tilts her head and continues smiling, "C'mon Amy. I missed you! And…I see Liam everyday. Let me take you in." Her eyes dance all over my face.  
>Mine, on the other hand, have probably popped out of my head at this point. So I peel them off of her and attempt to start the meeting.<br>"Ok, now that—"  
>Karma's hand finds it way to my thigh and rests there comfortably…something she's always done so carelessly, not knowing I pretty much go in to cardiac arrest when it happens.<br>I exhale shakily and try again, "Now that we're all here. I figured I'd start by um," I look around the table anxiously. Reagan catches my eye and mouths "tablet,"  
>"—Right!" I snap out of it and pull out my tablet. "Start out by showing you what I have prepared,"<br>As I set the tablet on the table, the lock screen of Reagan and I kissing over a Grand Canyon sunset is on display for all to see.  
>"Ohhh," Karma's parents smile.<br>Liam leans back, embarrassed.  
>Reagan looks around and clears her throat.<br>But Karma? She leans all the way in to get a better look. And as she does so, the hand resting on my thigh inches up towards the place where my thigh and my…underwear…meet. Good thing I'm wearing jeans.  
>I lick my lips at the sensation, then quickly swipe the lock screen away.<br>A photo and description of the cake I'd picked out appears.  
>"Wow, Amy." Karma smiles, finally taking her hand off my thigh.<br>My heart stops racing and my own hands are inexplicably clammy.  
>"Yeah," I swallow hard. "This is a cake Karma made —"<br>"You remade it…from…memory?" Karma's eyes drift from the photo to my eyes. Her brows are knitted in disbelief.  
>"Well…yeah." I try to feign nonchalance as I resist the urge to return her gaze.<br>"Karma uh," I continue, looking around the table, "Made this cake when we were younger. She said she'd seen it in a dream…so I figured since Liam's her…y'know dreamboat kinda-person…this might be appropriate."

Karma's mom is already crying, and her dad is comforting her. Reagan smiles proudly at me…and Liam scoots out to sit on Karma's other side. Scooting Karma closer to me and me closer to Reagan. Though Liam's got his arm around her, Karma's looking at me. I can feel her eyes on my temples. I can also feel her hand snaking over my thigh to take my hand under the table.  
>"More," She whispers as she and Liam lean forward curiously.<br>"Right," I squeak as she intertwines our fingers. I look to Reagan and she's side-eyeing me pretty hard. I know she can't see me and Karma's hands but I also know she can tell that I'm having a panic attack. I swipe through more pictures.

"Oh wow are those the daisies you have in mind?" Mr. Ashcroft exclaims.  
>"Know what?" Reagan looks worriedly in my eyes as she grabs my wrist and drags me out of the booth. "Why don't you guys keep swiping and we'll be right back." Karma's hand slides out of mine only when I get out of reach.<br>We go to the bathroom and I can finally breathe.  
>"WHEEEEW!" I exhale.<br>"Are you _okay_?! I have never seen you so nervous in my life."  
>"Yeah, I just—" I scramble for the sink and splash water on my face.<br>"God," Reagan comes over to smooth the damp hair out of my eyes. She stands me up straight and cups my cheeks. "What's gotten into you?"  
>She starts pecking my lips, periodically dragging her bottom one over them both like she does so well, and I slowly calm down.<br>"I don't know," I finally say, when she stops. "I guess…it's an important project for me and—"  
>"I know. And it must be hard with Karma around…"<br>"Uh, how do you mean?" I turn away quickly.  
>"I mean I saw the way you looked at her when she first walked in,"<br>"Yeah?" I lean over the sink darting my eyes around me.  
>"…like you couldn't stand her."<br>"Oh…yeah totally,"  
>"I mean…you not blinking usually means one of two things, and I know you weren't—"<br>Karma bursts in the room.  
>"Amy, is everything alright?"<br>"Uh…we're ok in here Karma." Reagan says sharply.  
>"I'm sure you are," Karma hisses right back. "I was <em>asking<em> because I know how Amy used to get when—"  
>"No one's in the mood for your nostalgia, Karma. It's bad enough you had the nerve to ask Amy to do this…after all you've put her through."<br>"Ugh…not you too." Karma rolls her eyes.  
>"Me too what?" Reagan basically screams, turning to Karma.<br>"Acting like you know. You and Lauren thinking you're 'protecting' Amy from me."  
>"Me and Lauren…<em>oh<em> you must mean the people who stuck by her? The ones who cared enough to return a fucking phone call?"

Karma swallows hard.

"REAGAN!" my head snaps to her.  
>"What? I'm sure Karma could have guessed that you've told me what major bitch she's been."<br>"Whoa. Whoa!" I put a hand up. "You're out of line Reagan."  
>Reagan looks from Karma to me, "…seriously?"<br>I nod, and say "Yes," sternly.  
>"You're going to defend her?"<br>"Yes Reagan."  
>"After all those nights I held you, convincing you she wasn't worth your tears…and you're going to defend her?"<br>"She _said_ yes," Karma is uncharacteristically snippy.  
>I can see Reagan holding herself back from attacking the red-head. She looks back to me and clenches her jaw. "Maybe I was wrong Amy. Maybe you looking at Karma that way meant something else."<br>Karma suddenly looks befuddled, eyes sliding from me to Reagan. "What?"  
>"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, huh Ames? You getting over her doesn't change a thing. She'll always be the one you need." She starts walking out of the bathroom, but I grab her arm.<br>"Reagan wait! No. I do not…I don't need Karma. I don't."  
>I can see Karma's chin lift just a little. The way she does when…is she trying to hide disappointment…? I must be reading these signs all wrong. Her mannerisms have surely changed in the past three years…because everything I'm seeing is just looking like…something it could never be…<em>could it?<em>  
>"Oh you don't? So what was that look? Hmm? The stare you gave her when she first walked in. I convinced myself it was disdain…but the way you're defending her makes me think—"<p>

"I'm not defending her!"

"Then what is it? What are you doing right now?"

"I'm...defending myself! You don't...have to do this for me. I don't want you talking to Karma like that. I know you've seen me hurt...so I get it...but don't. Don't call her...names. Ok? I won't 't let you do it to her...because I wouldn't let her do it to you."

Reagan nods and crosses her arms, "and the stare?"  
>"She looks good," I blurt out.<br>I can see the white of Karma's eyes in my peripheral. Paired with a smirk.  
>"I won't lie, Reagan. She looks…positively gorgeous." I'm careful not to look at Karma as I say this. I can feel Reagan pulling away from my grasp, "BUT…but. That's it. That's all it was… a mix of…admiring her… outfit, and… apprehension about matching my catering and decorations to what seems to be a new style. Nothing more."<br>Reagan blinks. She looks to Karma, and to my surprise, her eyes slowly trace up and down her body.  
>"You really do look great," Reagan says softly.<br>_I should probably take my mind out of the gutter…_  
>"So that uh…settles that," I say quickly, attempting to shoo them both out.<br>Reagan resists and turns to Karma. "I'm really sorry."  
>Karma shakes her head, "Me too, I…was the on who was out of line. I'm still pretty territorial." She laughs nervously.<br>"Me too." Reagan nods. "You'd think after 6 years I wouldn't be threatened by you anymore."  
>Karma smiles politely—but not necessarily sincerely—, "Right,"<br>Reagan waves awkwardly and leaves. Karma, on the other hand enters a stall. I wash and dry my hands, open the door to leave and hear,  
>"My <em>outfit<em> huh?" the smirk in her tone is audible.  
>"<em>Territorial<em>, hmm?" I reply.  
>We share a soft laugh as I exit.<p>

Karma joins the table shortly after I do, and we're finally seated in the order that makes sense: Mrs. Ashcroft, Mr. Ashcroft, Reagan, Me, Liam, and Karma slides in on the end.  
>We've gone into our own little conversations and the rest of the night goes fairly smoothly. I close it out by saying I'll start preparations for the cake the following day and assure Liam that next Friday's deadline for celebrations should be no problem with Lauren and Shane's help.<p>

Of course…  
>The following night, I'm the only one up at three in the morning. Both Shane and Lauren have made excuses to "check on something upstairs", but it became clear that they'd both retired to their bedrooms; fast a-fucking-sleep. As I walk down the stairs shaking my head in annoyance at this discovery, the bell over the front door jingles, signifying someone's entry. The Ashcrofts are the only ones with the keys, and I've already called them semi-frantically a few times, so I start explaining myself as I hear footsteps approach.<br>"I am…so sorry. I really didn't mean to make you come all this w—"  
><em>Not an Ashcroft.<em>  
>I think to myself as my words escape me. –Well no, it <em>is<em> an Ashcroft but not one of the two I was expecting…and I guess…no, not an Ashcroft anymore. Every single lamp, save for a few dimmers directly over me in the kitchen, is off. So when she finally emerges, Karma looks like she's in the spotlight. She's wearing that black summer dress with daisies on it and her hair curls lazily down her shoulders. I know she dressed herself in the dark and found the first thing laying around…but something about the expression on her face tells me nobody had to tell her to get up.  
>"What're you doing?" She smiles harder.<br>"It's three o clock in the morning Karma. You didn't have to—"  
>"It's four," She snickers, sidling up next to me and taking the mixing bowl I didn't know I was tapping.<br>I run my hand through my hair and let her take over as I fall into a stool.  
>"Why are you stressing this Amy?" She turns and starts whisking the cake batter.<br>"I don't know," I sigh, leaning on my elbows as I watch her.  
>She shakes her head, "You can do this. Come on."<br>I shake my head with a pout.  
>"Get up Amy!" She playfully slides the bowl down the counter into my arms.<br>I let it hit me and whine, "Noooo"  
>She grabs my hand and holds it with hers around the whisk then wraps my arm around the bowl, essentially hugging me from behind.<br>"There we gooooo," She sings.  
>I loll my head to the side and roll my eyes, letting her chin rest between my neck and my shoulder as she peeks into the bowl. I giggle a little bit.<br>"Now what are the ingredients?"  
>I pout, "I dunno,"<br>"Amy,"  
>"Fine," I huff, "flour—"<br>"How much?"  
>"Well usually a cup and a half…but since it's for an entire party…about three. Three cups."<br>"What else," she loosens her grip on me.  
>"Three cups of sugar, a cup of unsweetened cocoa powder, salt, water, vanilla extract, vegetable oil, apple cider vinegar…"<br>"And the—"  
>"The glaze is sugar, margarine, soy milk, unsweetened cocoa powder and vanilla extract."<br>I look around and she's on the other side of the counter. I'm stirring, all by myself and I've been pouring in ingredients as I sound them off.  
>Karma smiles and takes the bowl from me, pouring the batter into three separate molds.<br>I open the oven door and she brings them around one by one. Placing them carefully, exactly where she knows I'd put them. We close the oven door together and she smiles at me.  
>"Told you,"<br>"Whatever," I roll my eyes playfully.  
>She nods and turns away. I furrow my brow in confusion until she spins back to me and I'm caught with a face-full of flour.<br>"Whatever," she shrugs mocking me.  
>"Karma!"<br>My hands are up, palms open, and I'm spitting the white powder. She wipes my eyes, cackling as she goes.  
>"Not funny!" I emphasize my point by throwing a fistful of cocoa powder in her face.<br>She gasps.  
>"Oh my God stop! You're gonna have to clean this up!"<br>"_I'm_ going to have to clean this up?!" I can't stop laughing as I continue throwing powder and grab the spray nozzle from the sink.  
>"Amy," Karma smiles with her hands up, eyeing the nozzle in my hand, "Amy let's not be hasty here…don't be a dummy."<br>"A DUMMY?!" I let the water rip. We're laughing so hard that she's swallowing water and I'm slipping on the floor beneath us. She makes it to me and takes the nozzle from my hand, slamming it in the sink as she falls into me. Together we slip to the ground, both of us folding into each other in a fit of giggles. As we lay on the floor, side by side—me on my back her on her front— she starts catching her breath before I do…watching my laughter die down and with this smile on her face.  
>"What?" I manage to get out. I'm trying not to think about how amazing she looks. Soaking wet like this. Her hair splayed around her. Her dress stuck to her skin and flipped up her thighs.<br>"You got something on your face," she says, sliding her hand down my cheek and leaving a trail of slimy ingredients behind.  
>I frown playfully, "Where?"<br>She starts giggling again, "Ummm, like here." She circles my entire face with a finger.  
>I pretend to bite the digit and she chuckles even more.<br>"Come on," I pull myself to my feet. She reaches for my hands and I bring her to me carefully as she steadies herself.  
>"Why don't you just stay off the floor," I snicker.<br>Instead, she goes for a mop.  
>"Wow. Karma Ashcroft. Doing work."<br>"Shut up Amy," She shoves me.  
>"I'm just saying…when it came to washing dishes…you were always the dryer."<br>"That's work!"  
>"Uuuuummmm. No. That's one step away from a nap."<br>She grins, " No it's not! It's an excuse to –"  
>"—Look like you're doing work?"<br>"No." She gets quiet so I turn to her.  
>"Excuse for what?" I ask gently.<br>"—Let's um, get these cakes out." She says, pretty much running for the oven door.  
>"Perfect!" I whisper as we set the cakes on the counter one by one.<br>"These stacked ovens are quick!"  
>"You can thank your parents for those," I say peeling saran wrap off of the bowl of glaze.<br>"I'll make sure to do that, " She smiles grabbing two spatulas and handing me one.  
>We are shoulder-to-shoulder, smearing glaze in silence.<br>Karma smiles at me then looks back to the cake.  
>"You better stop doing that." I tease.<br>"What?" She smirks at the cake.  
>"You know what. Smiling at me like…."<br>"I'm happy to see you."  
>"Like <em>really<em> happy to see me."  
>She shrugs. "Maybe I am,"<br>I pause and shift my eyes. "…Come again?"  
>"What do you care, Ames? You're only interested in my <em>outfit<em>…right?" She looks at me and quirks a brow.  
>I'm immediately flushed.<br>"R-right."  
>She drops the spatula. "I uh. Gotta go…"<br>"Why? We're almost done…and you already smell like cake, might as well…"  
>"It's late…"<p>

I walk her to the front door and she hugs me tightly, this time I return the embrace.  
>"You do smell like cake," she whispers into my neck, "Makes me wanna eat you up," She punctuates the statement with a firm kiss just below my jaw.<br>"Mmm." She says licking her lips as she pulls away; "Haven't tasted this batter in a while. Forgot it was vegan."  
>I nod dizzily.<br>"See you tomorrow," she waves.  
>"Wait," I say before she turns away "you never answered my question; what was doing the dishes an excuse for?"<br>Karma shrugs with a sad smile, "Just...to be next to you," she looks at me one more time then disappears into the dawn.  
>The bell rings over my head as the door slams behind her.<br>"What. The Fuck. Was That. " I puff out, running my fingers through my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up with my head creeping over the foot of my bed.  
><em>Ok yes. This makes sense. A dream. The whole thing must've been a dream<em>.

After a few minutes, I realize I've been staring at a pair of leather buckle-boots parked on the floor directly below my bed. The toes are facing me, so I follow the legs up with my eyes as far as I can, then turn on my back to make my way further up. Now I'm looking at an upside down face standing over me. I'd know those chocolate drop eyes anywhere.

"Hey baby," Reagan whispers with a sweet smile.  
>I rub my knuckles over my eyes and give a raspy, "Hey,"<br>She sits by my head and gives me a kiss on the cheek before popping something in her mouth.  
>"What's that?" I ask groggily<br>"Karma's cake. It's delicious,"  
>I nearly choke on my saliva "Wha—?"<br>"The cake you guys made last night."  
>"Wh—"<br>"Sleepyhead! You, Lauren, and Shane made a first draft cake for Karma…remember?…You must be exhausted."  
>"Oh, Ha. Yeah. The three of us…are…quite a team."<br>"Bet you didn't even get to try any of her cake."  
>I exhale slowly, "You need to stop calling it that."<br>"Here," She feeds me a piece.  
>"Mmm" I say as her fingers linger on my lips just long enough for me to lick the crumbs off. Like a cat, Reagan's eyes flash.<br>"I um…" She starts huskily, "I came over to apologize for the other night,"  
>"Did you?" I smirk.<br>She nods, crawling over to me on the bed.  
>I'm at a loss for words as she settles down beside me; on her side, leaning on an elbow, and dragging her eyes along the length of my body.<br>"…I never should've said that stuff about Karma."  
>"I-it's ok." My breath hitches.<br>She shakes her head, lazily unbuttoning my shirt. "No. it's not. That's your best friend. And whatever this disagreement is…it's between you two."  
>I gulp as she comes in close.<br>"I even understand why you stared at her like that," She whispers in my ear.  
>"You do?" I choke.<br>She nods and her nose nuzzles my earlobe.  
>"You haven't seen her in a while," Her free hand is snaking down the strip of skin exposed by my now open shirt.<p>

_No…this is the part that must be the dream._  
>"R-right,"<br>"I know you don't like her like that anymore, but…there's nothing wrong with looking…"  
>I bite my lip as her hand reaches the belt loops on my jeans.<br>"...those legs...that ass...I'll tell you a secret," She comes in even closer and licks my earlobe as she undoes my zipper and explores me over my underwear.  
>"H-holy—"<br>"When she used to wear that daisy dress. The really short one…"  
>"Uh huh…" I exhale thinking about how she looked in it last night…stuck to her…outlining every curve…sliding down her damp skin…<br>"I've caught myself staring too…not often…but there's something about _that dress_…" Reagan smiles at the little yelps escaping my mouth as she starts to finger my slippery folds."…In another life…me, you, and Karma—"  
>I lose control and hold her wrist against me as my hips roll into an intense release.<br>"Karmaaa," I whisper as I arch my back.

Reagan's smiling and licking her fingers when I open my eyes,  
>"Karma?" She smirks.<br>My eyes bulge at the realization, but she laughs.  
>"It was the last name I said…don't worry babe. I know how over her you are. You've barely even made time to see her since she's been home. Even I'm impressed at your lack of interest in catching up with her…you haven't seen her since... what, the dinner?"<br>She feeds me another piece of cake.  
>"Mmm" I nod with a full mouth.<br>"You've got dried batter all over your cute face by the way." She starts kissing every part of my face that she can reach. "Even right here on your neck," She passes her fingers over the smudge of batter Karma nearly sucked off last night. "God, it's bruised. You have to be more careful ba—"  
>I cover the hickey and scramble out of bed. <em>Definitely not a dream...me and Karma totally made that cake last night and nobody knows<em>. "Yep. Yeah…Gotta shower." I pause awkwardly, then run for the bathroom in my room.  
>"Want me to help?" She yells from outside.<br>"N-n—I got it. I've gotta rush anyway. Me and Liam are supposed to do some anniversary gift shopping today." I throw my clothes off in the bathroom and hop in the shower.  
>"Alright Shri—"<br>"Don't even try it." I turn on the water, "I worked so hard to phase out that 'shrimp girl' thing…it's gross."  
>The shower door is opened and she pulls me in for a tender kiss. Then steps back, smiling at my naked body under the faucet; the look makes me tremble.<br>"So fucking hot." She says.  
>I smile and lean in for one more kiss. "Bye Reagan."<br>She closes the door and yells, "You're mine later! I'm expecting you to return the favor after teasing me with that bod!"  
>I chuckle at the thought of the looks on Lauren and Shane faces at the sound of that.<br>My bedroom door slams close and she's gone.

Later, Liam picks me up at Twain and from there we start driving to Century 21.  
>"So what are you thinking of as far as this anniversary present?" I ask.<br>"It's complicated...Well...I'm sure Karma's told you why she stopped speaking to you already—"

My eyes dart to the window,

"—what're you talking about I've barely seen her—"  
>He laughs at my jumpiness, " I thought maybe when you girls were hanging out in the bathroom during our dinner meeting?...it's ok, Amy. She let me know that that's what you guys were talking about."<br>"Oh. Ok yeah. Sure we were totally discussing...the uh…"  
>"Well, I mean it's because me and Karma promised each other we'd wait to tell you and Shane what was going on with us until we saw you. We didn't want you guys getting worried and hopping on the first flight over...you can understand why, now that you know."<br>"Yuuup" I say awkwardly. But I'm actually getting semi concerned..._what the hell are they hiding?...and how the shit do I find out?_… _and why is Karma lying about what happened in the bathroom?_...  
>"Well clearly it's better now...I've got a steady job—"<br>"Money! Ohhhhh! Okay okay! You guys didn't want to tell us you were low on funds. Ok...You scared me there…I thought—"

"You guys talked about this."

"Sorry. I just...I was pretty stressed out that night in the bathroom with the whole...anniversary project so I forgot that Karma finally explained herself. It's almost like it never happened at all,"  
>"Ok. Well...it wasnt exactly money that was our problem. It's more what happens to your marriage when you don't have a lot of it…"<br>I nodded, "But you guys moved because Karma got a record deal…"

"We didn't know how long it would take for that money to come in…and I didn't get this teaching job until two years after we moved…so we went through a pretty long rough patch where she made the money and we both got resentful."  
>He's looking at me now. And I hope he's not just mirroring my expression because he suddenly looks terrified.<br>"—Hey Amy it was nothing personal...if—if we'd known it was going to take three years to get ourselves back home we never would've made that promise to wait to tell you guys…"  
>"Oh no, no I get it. I get it. Is my face looking like I don't get it?"<br>"A little yeah,"  
>"Sorry. It's just…it's a lot to take in,"<br>His eyebrows furrow,  
>I notice, and realize it's because he's nearly caught me blowing the cover that Karma felt the need to create, so I back pedal,"H-hearing it...you know all over again...it's just... Cause y'know I'm still processing so..."<br>Liam nods. "Yeah. I mean that's why this gift is so important."  
>"You gonna spell her name in paper mâché again or..."<br>We snicker.  
>"I mean yes, kinda. I'm making her a guitar case..."<br>"Oh that's good,"  
>"But...with all this drama and stress that we've been dealing with...Karma actually thought maybe we'd try something new."<br>"Like what?"  
>He starts giggling a little...like a kid. We're at the parking lot and he just keeps looking at me with this silly grin until we're halfway down the first aisle of the store...so I repeat myself. Slower this time,<br>"Liiiiike whaaaaaa-"  
>"-it's it's like a naughty and nice theme. The guitar case is...nice. Predictable, heartfelt...but then the thing she wants is...well ...we need to get out all this pent up...stuff...by going just a little bit...wild"<br>"Ooooh!" Now I'm smiling.  
>His eyebrows shoot to his hairline as he starts giggling again, "...Yeah...you're part of it too...if you want"<br>"Of course! Anything I can do to help. What is it!? I'm dying! Karma's good at going wild. Is this like a trip? Oh! Is she performi-"  
>"It's more an old times sake kinda thing..."<br>"A BALL PIT!?"  
>"No..."<br>I'm picking up and putting down items on the shelf; at this point starting to lose interest.  
>"A threesome?" I snicker without thinking<br>"So she _did_ tell you"  
>My double take could potentially induce whiplash.<br>"Just kidding, just kidding" He cackles, waving his arms "but it's actually kind of close."

"Oh God,"

"Well…I asked Karma what it was she wanted to do while we were here…and you'll never guess what she says…"

I side-eye him.

He laughs nervously, "She…she goes 'Let's try weed!'"

"What?! Get baked?! Are you serious!?" I cough.

"Yeah…?"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" I shove him.

"Me?! It was her idea!"

"You know better though! You're the honest one, right?! You're not supposed to let her become a crackhead! You suck, Liam. You are sucking at marriage right now."

"Reagan said she'd get it for us." He shrugs smugly.

"Reagan say wha?"

He nods happily. "When she got back from the bathroom I asked her…plus we're not going to invite one of you and not the other, right? You know unless you don't want to. If you're not comf-"  
>"You're rambling,"<br>"Am I? I just didn't know what to expect…Karma said you'd never go for it and Reagan said you'd love it. I can't really tell which way you're leaning ...and your eyes are scaring me."  
>"W-well…your eyes are scaring me too."<br>"Are they crossed like yours?"  
>"No Liam! They're...crazed! Are you nuts!?"<br>"Karma said you guys also talked about this in the bathroom."  
>"DOES IT SOUND LIKE WE TALKED ABOUT THIS IN THE BATHROOM!?"<br>"No…I guess not...but I thought it would be a quick one-two-three kinda thing...like...it was a pretty easy decision for Reagan...she said she'd ask you too."  
>" Well of course it was! She's done it before!" I yell, then under my breath, " And apparently she deals too…"<p>

"Oh shit…sorry…I thought you knew…"

I wave my hands, "Whatever. Like, why are me and Reagan invited to your weirdo anniversary gift, anyway?"

"Because Karma wanted our friends to be a part of our big trip home…In a pretty fucked up way, you guys are the reason we're together." He smiles sweetly.  
>I roll my eyes and sigh. "And this was Karma's idea?"<br>He nods with a huge grin "well first we joked about it. And the more we joked...the more we kind of dared each other to."  
>I furrow my brow, "Alright. I guess since no one had the balls to actually <em>ask <em>me…I'll… do it."

"You will!?" He basically squeals and pulls me in to a hug.

"Get off me," I laugh, pushing him away. "Yes I'll do it."

"I'm going to invite Shane…it'll be a reunion!"

"You better invite Lauren too."

He grimaces.

"She's changed!"

"Oh yeah? Is she nice?"

"…no…"

He crosses his arms.

"But…I don't think I can go if she doesn't…plus she's the only one of us who's already been on drugs and will know what to expect."

"I suppose if she won't be _completely_ useless…"

"That's my sister dude."

"Sorry…"

"Well…she seems to be the only one not keeping things from me these days…so..."

He shrugs, "Alright."

"Ok." I clear my throat. "Let's uh… get you some pipe cleaners and twine so you can make Karma her guitar case."

"You really think everything I create can be made by a second grader, huh?"

I nod , "I do."

"Remind me to glue some macaroni to a plate for your birthday."

"Remind me to call the cops for your weed party,"


	5. Chapter 5

"What is _up _with you, Amy?"

In the years we've been together, Reagan's been angry…well a lot. She's a fiery one…but angry at me? Rarely. Like, so rarely that I don't even recognize these faces she's making at the moment. But I have to say, I'm happy to see them. It means I'm doing it right; I'm pissing her off just as much as she's pissed me off.

Of course, the advantage for me is that I know what's going on. I know why I'm mad…and since I just let her in and slammed the door behind me; basically snapping at everything she's said for the last 20 minutes… she has no idea. She's watching me shrug, standing over me with crossed arms and a frown.

"You're purposely acting like a bitch right now…why'd tell me to come over if you're clearly upset with me?"

"Funny you should ask Reagan—"

"Ugh."

"What?"

"I hate when you get into this weirdo Inspector Gadget mood. Just get to the point, Amy."

"I'm not sure what mood it is you speak of."

Reagan shifts, putting her weight on her other foot impatiently. "When you're trying to get something out of me…you know it bugs the shit out of me."

"What would I be trying to get out of you Reagan? Hm?" Now I cross my arms.

"What the hell is it Amy?!"

"Hey!" I stand, "You don't get to scream at me! I spent the day with Liam. You know, Liam? The guy who asked you supply weed for his party?"

"Oh my God, _that's_ what this is about?"

"Are you seriously going to downplay the fact that you're selling weed again?"

"Oh fuck you, Amy. Don't act like I'm this big drug lord. I've only sold to a handful of people…you _know this_…why are you freaking out?"

"I thought you stopped."

"Okay…again. Your best friend's parents have sold to more people than me, are you getting this? ALSO your best friend's husband asked me for a favor, and as a favor to _you_ I said okay."

"To me?!"

"Yes Amy. I know how you are about Karma. So I said yes to squash any notion you might still have of me and Karma having any unresolved issues. Yes to making her party better. Yes to even showing up! You think I _want _to do any of this stuff? I was just trying to do what I thought you wanted."

"I don't know," I shake my head, arms still stiffly crossed.

"You don't KNOW?! You realize I just basically professed my love to you right? Told you I want to do whatever makes you happy?!" She stares at me, getting angry again; "Don't act all high and mighty Amy…you've come with me when I've sold…you've _bought_ from me for Christ sake…what's the big deal about this—oh my God."

"What?" My head snaps from the floor to her.

"It's Karma."

"What's Karma?"

"You don't want Karma smoking…"

"What're you…what?" I swallow hard.

"It's not that I'm selling…it's who I'm selling to...isnt it?"

I'm shaking my head, "N-no,"

"No? She's a grown woman, Amy. "

"S-Stop. This has—has _nothing_ to do with Karma. Don't change the subject. You didn't even tell me about this party, you didn't tell me anything. "

"What? Didn't Liam—"  
>"No. Liam told me that you said you'd talk to me about it. He said when he asked you, you'd run it by me, so why is this is the first I'm hearing about any of it? I feel like this is a pretty big thing to 'forget' to tell me…"<p>

"Jesus Christ, Amy. It was a misunderstanding…he thought I was telling you, I thought he was telling you…You honestly can't be mad about being the last to know? And you _really_ can't call that lying."

"I—"

"Know what I call lying?"

Reagan and I snap our heads to the bottom of the stairs where Lauren's voice floated in.

"Not now Lauren. Jesus, we're having a disagreement."

"Well one of us is…" Reagan rolls her eyes.

"Lying," Lauren continues, cocking a brow, "is telling everyone Shane and I helped you with that delicious cake you made"

"Oh my God," I _sound_ angry… I _look_ fed up as I gather my jacket to leave, but really I'm having a panic attack. The heat is rising to my cheeks and I have to get the fuck out of here. "So what?" I say shakily.

Lauren just shakes her head. " There is no way you did all that on your own."

"I've made a three tier cake by myself before…"

"No Amy. There's no way you made all that noise…that mess by yourself..."

"Fuck off Lauren, " I say flying out the door. I hear her start to say, "She's hiding something," But ignore it because I can't think of her figuring it out. I really shouldn't have left her alone with Reagan….certainly not when she was so close to realizing who had helped me that night…but what the fuck ever. I was dying in there.

* * *

><p>"Oh my GOOOOOOD" Karma's growling. "Liam, you're being an idiot!"<p>

"I felt like one in that car, Karma! Do you know how dumb I looked? You told me you talked to her about…well everything…the party, our secret… And you _clearly_ didn't. I could _tell_ she was lying to cover your ass. It was all news to her."

"So the fuck _what_ Liam?! Like, what's the issue here?"

"Why would you lie!? We had a deal,"

"Um as far as I know, you have yet to even _see_ Shane, so…"

"You know what, I'll go now. Rather than saying I've already told him our secret—WHICH I CAN DO TOO, YOU KNOW—I'll just go ahead and be honest."

He grabs his jacket. "And the deal wasn't just about telling them, Karma. The deal I'm talking about is the one where we promised not to lie anymore. To each other."

He slams the door behind him as he leaves. And as she turns to go to the bedroom, Karma can hear him mumble from behind the door, "What the fuck did they talk about in that bathroom then?"

It's not long before the door creaks open again. Karma knows her husband. She knew he'd be back…either to apologize or keep arguing. She's still livid and would rather the latter, so instead of festering in bed; where she'll usually wait for him if she's cooled off, she stomps into the living room again.

"See! You—oh."

The first thing I can think of saying is _"Is that what you wear to bed?"_ because if it is…I was fantasizing all wrong. I mean before...like when I used to fantasize about Karma. I wasn't into that anymore

Of course now that she's got a black babydoll on… I can't particularly register thoughts at all.

"Yes Amy," She averts her eyes…clearly uncomfortable with how quickly she has to shift out of what looks like a furious rage.

"Sorry I—your parents gave me a key when I gave them mine…and I kinda needed to speak to them."

"Well they're out." She's curt. "Everyone is."

I pause…and I say this hesitantly, but I'm pretty sure I don't deserve her bitchiness when I'm in my own fucking mood, "The fuck's wrong with you?"

She sighs and suddenly shakes her head., "Sorry. I'm…sorry." She sets herself down on the couch. "Me and Liam are having a fight."

"What a coincidence" I sit next to her.

"You too?" She looks to me.

I nod. "Ever since my mom and Bruce moved away, your parents are…well…you know…the people I kinda…"

"No. I know." She's putting her fingers through her hair. "He's mad cause I lied."

"I'm actually mad at Reagan for lying."

Karma laughs a little. "Since when do you care about lying?"

"I don't know…I…she's just…like selling weed again—by the way, what the _fuck_ are you doing smoking?"

"Oh my God!" Karma's hands clasp her mouth. "Shit! That's my fault."

"No its. It's not…she…it's really not even her fault. She thought…well this is weird, but in the end she thought she was doing the right thing."

Karma's brows furrow…and she suddenly looks so young…so familiar. "So…are you even mad?"

I take a deep breath. "Reagan said something during the fight…and I'm afraid... I think she's right."

"What?" She scoots closer and we're hip to hip. Her hand is running lazily through my hair instead of her own now. I look at her, and hold a stare for a little bit. She's looking at me with this serious concern. "What?" She repeats.

"No…it's. Nothing."

"Amy, please. What's wrong?"  
>I look to my feet and pray that she keeps putting her hand under my hair to massage my scalp. "I—" I clear my throat because that came out as a moan. "She said…that I was only mad that she's selling to you…like I still feel a need to protect you..."<p>

She chuckles, "I get it," she whispers. "You want to keep me as straight-edge Karma from high school…"

I look to her again, "You're smiling."

She shrugs and moves her hand down to the ends of my hair, by my elbows…now she's just playing with it. "It makes me happy that you can just step right back into being my best friend. It's selfish, I know. But I'm glad to hear you don't hate me."

I shake my head. "Please, you know I could never…" our eyes lock again. And with her playing in my hair and her gaze mirroring the burning in my gut…well my words get lost and all I can hear is the thumping in my ears.

"Me neither," She smirks. "Could never hate you, Amy."

Her fingers are back at the top of my head, gently combing the hair out of my face.

It's slow. But the _minute_ I see her lip start to tuck…the _second_ I see her bite it as she holds her eyes on mine…my thighs are damp.

Now she's tugging my hair, using it to pull me in close. It's a soft pull; certainly not enough to hurt. _And what the fuck is happening….is she going to….is THIS...?!_

"You want to kiss me?" I exhale on to her lips.

She nods…so close that our noses rub.

I'll be honest. I don't fucking get it. But I'm not even thinking about that right now. Usually I'd wonder if she really wants it based on…well everything I know about Karma…but I can _tell_ by the way her eyes are looking form mine to my lips…that she can already taste me on hers.

"The fuck are you doing?" I manage to breathe out as she takes in my bottom lip.

"MmmsShutup," She exhales in return. Her tongue is licking the underside of my top lip now, our lips grazing in the process, and our tongues licking each when they meet. Her hands are now fisting my hair, crumpling it their grasp and mine are at her jaw. We are loud. Sucking each other's lips so hard that they smack. And as I try and catch my breath, she bites. She takes my bottom lip in her teeth and pulls, just hard enough to make me open my eyes…where I find hers piercing mine.

I should've worn a belt.

If I'd worn a belt she might've fumbled with it and had time to think. Her hand certainly would not have had room to slide down my pants without unbuttoning them. But I was in a rush when I got dressed this morning. Had I not been, I also might've put on some underwear. It's too late though. The shock of her bare hand on my bare skin has my eyes rolling back. She's straddling me. Her face in my neck….kissing and sucking.

"Fuck Karma," I mumble into her hair.

"Smell so good" She responds

It's like she's on auto pilot, either that or she's imagined this more times than I have and she's memorized what she'd like to do to me.

She finds my knee between her legs and starts slowly grinding against it, unconsciously, "Oh God,"

As she moans the words, her middle finger strums my clit faster. I growl.

"Inside," I beg.

"No," She whines "So wet…want to feel you on my fingers,"

This leaves me trembling. I can't control any single nerve in my body because they're all listening to her. Only my legs, wrapped around her like a vice, do what I want them to.

So even though the key entering the lock is pretty audible, I don't hear a God damn thing.


End file.
